The Final Antasma Battle: Prelude
by GamerBoy15
Summary: The journey throughout Pi'illio Island is coming to an end, but there is one last obstacle standing between the Mario Brothers and their final duel with Bowser: The Bat King, Antasma.


**Author's Note: Hello people of Fanfiction and welcome to my first story on this site! This is not the most original idea ever but I've always wanted to write this out ever since I played through Dream Team and just recently got back into writing this. Anyways, read on and I hope you enjoy.**

"He has...grown stronger…" the fallen Pi'illo prince, Dreambert's voice was barely above a whisper. Mario hung onto those words, knowing full well who he was referring to.

Antasma, The Bat King.

Before, Dreambert and Antasma had clashed, seemingly equal. That changed when the nightmare bat had opened a portal to the dream world. Telling Dreambert to settle the duel there, Dreambert dashed (or floated in his case) into the portal without hesitation, it closing the moment he entered. Not even a minute had passed, however until the portal reopened and came out a defeated and broken Dreambert.

Mario could barely believe his eyes.

Quickly, the plumber ran to the prince's side, followed by his brother, Luigi, and their other companion, Starlow. Mario quickly noticed how worried they were for Dreambert's well-being, but his thoughts instantly came to the events that just transpired. Just what had Antasma done to Dreambert? How much more powerful had he become, to be able to do this to him? Many more thoughts came to the red-clad hero, eating away at him.

"M...Mario...Luigi…" the prince let out, trying to regain his bearings.

"H-Hey," the yellow Star Spirit called for the first time since Dreambert reappeared, "don't push yourself! Save your strength." Starlow said, worry etched in her voice. Sure, she didn't always get along with him during their adventure on the island (even calling him "Forgetbert" out of slight aggravation once), but she still considered him a good friend, one who was badly injured.

Dreambert merely responded with a weak smile, silently telling her that he was alright and turned his head towards Mario and Luigi, who had slightly calmed down yet still affected by the sight of him.

"I beg of you," the prince pleaded, exhaustion and pain evident in his speech, "Please save...the island...and the Dream Stone."

Both brothers stood still for a moment, taking in what Dreambert had said. He was unable to defeat Antasma within the portal the bat had created, so he was asking, no, pleading them to do so in his place. Even when he had been severely beaten down and helpless, the Pi'illo had put his people and home above his own well-being. It was something the Bros. admired and sympathized with him, for they would instantly do the same with their own home, the Mushroom Kingdom.

While Luigi was still focused on Dreambert, Mario looked toward the portal that had opened. The portal did not move, not showing any signs of disappearing. It almost appeared to be mocking them for the actions its summoner had cast upon the prince, and challenging them to come and avenge Dreambert. Balling his fists and hardening his gaze towards it, Mario dashed towards the portal and jumped into it, mirroring his Pi'illo friend's actions minutes before. Dreambert had entrusted his mission to him, and Mario wouldn't let that trust go to waste.

As Mario jumped toward his battle with Antasma, Dreambert inwardly smiled. It would only be a matter of time until he and Dreamy Luigi -

Wait, Dreamy Luigi!

"Luigi!" Dreambert called, startling his companions. He didn't necessarily shout, but the volume was still startling for someone of the Pi'illo royalty's condition. "Sleep upon me. Quickly, you must aide your brother!" Not even waiting for the younger brother's reply, he shifted into his pillow form. Luigi, slightly surprised at Dreambert's action, quickly complied and made sure to gently place his head onto the prince's pillow form instead of usually plopping onto him as to not hurt him. Soon, Luigi would slumber and his dream counterpart would be able to aid Mario in his battle with the Bat King…

* * *

The dream world was familiar to Mario as he had been to its various locations many times throughout his time on the island, though the portal Antasma created had some differences. Like Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle, the field was barren with some noticeable cracks in the floor underneath Mario's feet. There was no end in sight nor was the beginning as to give combatants much room to navigate and fight in. However, the atmosphere was much darker than the normal dream world, due to influence of Antasma, with numerous dead trees, their thin branches curved and pointed in sinister ways. But Mario wasn't here for the scenery, he was focused on the one in front of him.

Antasma was, as his title would suggest, a purple bat, about as tall as Mario himself. However, unique to him as opposed to the rest of his kind, was his cape that concealed nearly his entire body, the only thing not covered by them were his claws. MThe cape additionally had spikes at the end and at the nape of his neck. Adding onto his attire was a bow-tie resembling a bat with its wings outstretched, giving an overall Romanian appearance.

"So you haff come in Dreambert's stead." The nightmare observed. Mario merely responded by shifting into his battle stance, ready for a battle. "Hehehe," the bat chuckled, a sinister grin crawling onto his face, "do not take me lightly, for I will show you the true power of the Bat King!"

Raising his arms, Antasma was cloaked in dark energy almost appearing to be a silhouette of himself, purple smoking surrounding him. He grew larger and larger, to where he now towered over the heroic plumber, three to four times his height. The energy disappeared, with Antasma taking an appearance that resemble a ghostly form of his normal form. The form was additionally much skinnier and now revealed his arms. Despite this surge of new power, Mario retained his stoic gaze, never faltering to his opponent's new appearance.

Yet something else caught the plumber's eyes.

The Pi'illo prince had arrived in his pillow form, struggling to stay afloat. Even though he had no physical body in the dream world, his head still throbbed and he had trouble thinking straight. Nevertheless, he had an objective he wanted to see through even if he couldn't do it on his own. After all, Antasma was his problem and his pride as a prince forbid him to let his newfound friends clean up his mess. "I shall help as well!" Dreambert resolved. He then turned around shouting, "Dreamy Luigi, come on!"

Dreamy Luigi, despite the additional title, looked no different than the normal Luigi (apparently he looked more "handsome" than the original though few could tell the difference). The only distinguishable difference between them was an occasional light green aura that would surround Dreamy Luigi. Still, the dream world counterpart quickly ran towards them, pumping a fist in the air and yelling a jovial "Yahoo!", ready for the battle.

Mario himself couldn't believe he forgot about his brother when he jumped into the portal, almost embarrassed at the fact. After all, without Dreamy Luigi he wouldn't have been able to traverse the dream world at all. Smiling, he extended his arm towards his brother who quickly grasped Mario's hand within his own. Luigi soon disappeared in a puff of green energy, and Mario was covered in green aura, empowered by Dreamy Luigi.

Antasma, however, was less than pleased. His face shifted to a frown the moment he saw Dreambert. Even after the thrashing he gave the prince, he was still an annoyance. He was always a stubborn one. Still, he had an inward grin seeing the condition of his arch enemy. Oh how he enjoyed inflicting it. Yet he only had one issue with that little experience. It was...short. DISGUSTINGLY short. Sure, he didn't exactly like the prince but surely he was more durable than what he showed, right? He pushed the thoughts back, ready for his assailants.

The two combatants soon gazed into each other's eyes, seeing similar looks of determination.

The battle was about to begin

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading through my story. I'd greatly appreciate it if you would leave any constructive criticism as well as just general thoughts of my story. Thanks again, see you later!**


End file.
